someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Oak's Revenge
If you ask anybody in the Kanto Region about Gary Oak, they will tell you about the grandson of the famous Professor Oak and talented Pokémon Trainer. What else they will tell you, reluctantly or not, is the tragedies that have plagued the young man’s life. A series of events that rocked Gary’s life have changed him forever. These series of these tragedies began with a very devastating occurrence… the lost of his beloved Raticate. As the story goes, Gary and another trainer by the name of Red grew up together in the town of Pallet Town. They became instant rivals and battled each other constantly. For the most part, Gary suffered loss after loss. In one particular battle aboard the S.S. Anne, after bragging about his Pokémon collecting, a quick battle ensued. Fighting hard with his Pidgeotto, Raticate, Kadabra, and starter, Gary’s efforts failed. With Red decimating his team, Gary scurried away, looking for a Pokémon Center. Since The S.S. Anne didn’t have one, Gary had to make his way back to Vermillion City. Due to the fact that the S.S. Anne was departing in a matter of minutes, the inflow of passengers was a mob scene, and Gary had a hard time going off the cruise ship. By the time he got off, his Pokémon were in bad shape. He quickly rushed to the Pokémon Center, almost tripping over his own feet. He had hoped he got there in time, but unfortunately Nurse Joy broke the bad news. “I’m sorry, but your Raticate didn’t make it,” Nurse Joy reluctantly said. With the horrific words uttered, Gary’s heart slowly split in two. Even though he showed a gruff and tough personality, with thought of his Raticate dead, Gary fell to his knees and wept in the middle of the Pokémon Center. In the days following, Gary retreated to his house, not leaving. Before continuing on to the road to the Elite Four, Gary traveled to Lavender Town to bury his Raticate. Shortly after the burial, an unexpected and unwanted visitor came to the Pokémon Tower. Gary was unhappy to see Red, especially at the grave of the Pokémon that he helped to kill. Gary played it off as the pompous trainer he was, hiding his true feelings from his rival. Red was completely unaware of the death he caused and the feelings Gary had towards him. Gary fought hard not to let his anger towards Red show itself. Again Red had defeated Gary and continued on. He had told Gary he was there to find Team Rocket and to stop their malicious acts. Gary didn’t think much of it, since one kid going up against an entire crime organization was a crazy idea. After being left alone with another loss to Red and at his Raticate’s grave site, the emotions ran through Gary, causing him to scream himself to tears. As night fell that day, Gary decided to stay by his Raticate’s side, for that was the only thing that could keep him calm. The Pokémon Tower became a dark abyss, being only lit by the single candle Gary had set for his fallen friend’s memory. Despite it being a very creepy and scary place, he had no trouble going to sleep. Gary awoke suddenly to a very eerie sound and jumped up. His initial thought was it was the many Gastly that inhabited the Pokémon Tower. He quickly changed his mind when a low howling came from behind him. As he turned, a thick mist surrounded him, causing Gary to not be able to see a thing… expect for his Raticate’s grave. Gary finally realized that the howling was coming from the grave, which sent a chill up his back. The howling began to turn into a whisper that Gary was able to hear. “Gary…Gary…” the whisper said. “H-how do you know my name?” Gary said with a shake in his voice. “Have you forgotten me already? It is I, your faithful Raticate…” the whisper said. Even though Gary was scared out of his mind, he had some comfort in that his Raticate had come back to speak to him. “Raticate? Is that really you?” Gary asked. “Yes… I am speaking to you from the beyond…” the Raticate said. “I’m happy to talk to you again,” Gary said with a tear of joy streaming down his cheek. “I too am happy, but I have come to request a favor from you,” Raticate said. “What is it? I’ll do anything you want, as long as it brings peace to you,” Gary said. “Good… I’m glad to hear that. There’s one simple thing I want you to do… Kill that Pokémon Trainer… Kill Red!” the Raticate yelled. Gary didn’t know what to think. Should he really go out and kill another person? “I don’t know if I should… It wouldn’t be right,” Gary said. “Wouldn’t be right? Do you remember what he did to me? All those times he’s defeated and humiliated you?” Raticate asked. Gary thought about the spirit’s words, and deep down, he knew that it was right. Red did cause his Pokémon to die; Red did keep defeating him, embarrassing their hometown, his grandfather, and most of all himself. Gary realized in order to stop the humiliation and shame, he must put an end to Red. Gary then told his Raticate that he would do as it requested and take the life that took his Raticate’s. The spirit then grew silent and the mist went away. The next day Gary traveled back to Pallet Town and got himself ready for his mission. Though he had thoughts about turning back, he remembered his Raticate and all doubt exited his mind. Gary proceeded to put his plan in to action. The first part of his plan was to cause as much humiliation and shame as Red gave him. He planned on training hard building his team up. He was going to have the strongest team and crush Red. He was also going to go to the Pokémon Gyms to collect all the badges and be able to compete in the Elite Four battles in hopes of becoming Pokémon Champion. Along the way of collecting badges, he met up with Red a few times and hoped he could set his plan of humiliation into action early, but to no avail. Red continued to have a stronger team. Gary’s hatred for Red grew and grew with every defeat. Less and less doubt filled his mind as time went on. Eventually, Gary climbed the ranks, collected all 8 badges, and headed for the Elite Four. With his hatred and anger fueling him, Gary plowed through the Elite Four with a team consisting of his starter, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Arcanine, Exuggutor, and Rhydon. As Lance of the Elite Four led Gary to the Champion’s room, he began think of the future. As the new Pokémon Champion, world fame and recognition as well as knowing he was the strongest trainer around would soon follow. He thought to himself, there may be no reason to do any harm to Red anymore. Gary knew he was the top trainer and all was looking good. As he daydreamed about being in the limelight, the doors in front of him opened, and the last person he’d hoped to see walked in. Red walked towards Gary in a very calm and casual way. The fire in Gary’s stomach erupted the second the two locked eyes. The smile that was on Gary’s face just second’s ago, disappeared in a blink. A scowled now dawned his face, standing in front of the person he hated most. The thought of letting Red live was now just a memory and Gary knew that his rival’s death was eminent. “Oh Gary, it’s you.” Red said with a cheerful smile. “Don’t patronize me. I’m going to destroy you and get revenge on what you did to me…” Gary said as he clutched one of his Poké Balls tightly. “Gary, what are you talking about?” Red said confused. “Enough of this banter. This is going to be the last Pokémon battle between us. This will decide who is the strongest trainer. Now let’s do this,” Gary said, throwing out his Poké Ball. Red still had no idea what was going on or how Gary had felt towards him. But as a strong trainer, Red wasn’t going to allow himself to lose. An intense and voracious battle commenced, taking heavy tolls on the Pokémon and their trainers. Though each side fought with their all, Red still came out on top, become the new Pokémon Champion. Gary cursed at himself in his head, angry that he had lost so quickly after becoming Champion. Just as he was able to pick himself up off the floor, the doors opened again, and Gary’s grandfather, Professor Oak, walked in. He approached Red and put his hand on his shoulder. “Red, congratulations. You’ve just become Pokémon Champion; well done.” Professor Oak said. Gary’s heart sank in his chest. His own grandfather was giving praise to his rival, and not only that, but he never even came in before to congratulate Gary, his own flesh and blood. To make matters even worse, Professor Oak turned to Gary and scolded him. “I’m deeply disappointed in you, Gary. You became Champion and you lost it all in a matter of moments. You did not raise your Pokémon in the right way. You raised them with malice and brute strength, not trust and love like Red did. That is why he beat you. Now, Red, my boy, follow me and we will enter you into the Hall of Fame.” Professor Oak said. Gary was left alone to wallow in his own self pity. He left the Pokémon League without uttering a word to anyone. As he traveled back home, he had time to think. He tried to comprehend his grandfather’s words, but every time he did, his hatred for Red presented itself. By the time he reached Pallet Town he had completely made up his mind. He was going to find Red and end his life. Over the next year, he made his preparations and got himself into the right state of mind to do what he had to do. One day, he overheard someone talking and found out that Red was on Mt. Silver, training. Gary thought to himself that this was the perfect opportunity to kill Red. With no one else up there, he could make an easy kill and make a clean get away. Gary quickly grabbed his Pokémon and headed to Mt. Silver. As he reached the top of the mountain, he saw his arch enemy. Red was standing on the highest peak looking over it. “Well, look who we have here. If it isn’t my best buddy, Red.” Gary said. Red turned around to see Gary, and he smiled, unsuspecting of his own doom. “Hey, Gary, how are ya?” Red asked. “Oh, not too bad. I have a personal mission to do up here.” Gary said. “Oh, I see. Doing some power training like me, huh?” Red said with a genuine smile. “Well, not quite. You see, I’m here… to kill you.” Gary said with malicious glint in his eye. “Gary… that’s not funny, stop kidding around.” Red told him with some fear in his voice. “Do you really think I would come up here and kid around with you?” Gary asked. “Well, no,” Red agreed as he started to shake. Whether Red's shaking was due to the cold air, or if he was scared, it still caused a smirk to spread across Gary’s face. “Do you have any thought as to why I want to kill you, Red?” Gary asked. “No, why?” Red replied. “Really? You sure you don’t know? Let me refresh your mind. You killed my Raticate!” Gary screamed. “What? I did no such thing! how could you say that?” Red exclaimed. “It was because of you beating my Pokémon on the S.S. Anne. I couldn’t get off that freaking boat in time, and my Raticate died,” Gary said as a stream of tears flowed down his face. “Listen, Gary, that isn’t my fault. It was a fluke, an accident. It’s not my fault, your fault, or anyone’s for that manner.” Red said, trying to calm Gary down. “No, you listen. My Raticate was such a great Pokémon. I won so many battles with him, I owe a lot to him. And besides, that’s not the only reason. There’s the constant humiliation you gave me.” Gary said. “What are you talking about? When did I humiliate you?” Red asked. “All the times you beat me in Pokémon battles. I am the grandson of the great Pokémon Professor, Professor Oak. How could I let a mediocre trainer beat me every single time we battled? I’m Gary Oak, and I should be at the top of the world, not you!” Gary shouted. “Look, Gary, I understand how you must feel, but you can’t let this get to you.” Red said. “There is no way in Hell that you know how I feel. Do you know what it’s like to win it all, and only minutes later, be stripped of everything? Do you know what it’s like to have your biggest rival praised by your own grandfather and all you get is an ‘I’m disappointed in you’ speech?” Gary said. “Well no, not exactly,” Red answered. “That’s exactly my point, Red. You’ve won it all and kept it. But now, here we are, just the two of us. This is where it ends… well, for you, anyway. Alakazam, come forth!” Gary commanded, throwing his Poké Ball. “Alakazam!” The Pokémon shouted. “Gary, don’t do this. We can talk this over and resolve it,” Red said. “No, we’re done talking. It’s time for you to die. Alakazam, Psybeam!” Gary said, pointing towards Red. Alakazam charged and fired a Psybeam directly at Red. Red had no time to act and took the attack full force, it smashing into him and causing him to fall off the peak and down to his death. Gary walked over to the peak and peered over. Not seeing his rival anymore, a sense of relief came over him in his warped sense of way. With his mission completed, Gary went back home to relax before putting his next mission into play. Since Red no longer stood in his way, Gary decided to open his own Pokémon Gym to prove he was the best, or at least, let his ego think that. Also, to show up-and-coming Trainers that the road to Champion is not easy, and to prove that your dreams can be cut down in an instant. But his plans were interrupted by news of a new trainer named Ash starting out on his journey out of Pallet Town. Gary knew of Ash. He knew that Ash was Red’s younger brother. Gary thought that this was yet another perfect opportunity. Though he was already rid of Red, he was unaware of what Ash could be capable of. If he was anywhere near like his brother, Gary was in trouble. In order to protect himself, Gary put his Gym on hold and went back home to take care of Ash before he became a threat. Author’s Notes: This is a Creepypasta that I came up with that is based on a few Pokémon Creepypasta ideas. The first being that Gary Oak’s Raticate was killed after a fight on the S.S. Anne in Pokémon Red/Blue, the second being that in Pokémon Gold/Silver the main character from Red/Blue, stands on top of Mt. Silver. He says nothing then battles you then disappears after the fight. This is based off a Creepypasta about Red being a ghost, and my explanation being that Gary killed him for revenge for his Raticate, amongst other reasons. The final Creepypasta this is based off of is the possibility that Red and Ash are brothers. That’s really all I have to say, and I hope you enjoy it and spread it around. Thank you. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Sequel Category:Video Game